


Christmas Morning - Captain Swan

by thepirateandthesaviour



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepirateandthesaviour/pseuds/thepirateandthesaviour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot - Captain Swan on Christmas morning with their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning - Captain Swan

“Hmm, what?” Emma mumbled. She rolled over onto her back to be greeted by a tiny face smiling down at her. “Momma! Momma!” 3 year old Liam bounced on the bed as Killian leaned in the doorway, his arm thrown around Henry’s shoulder. “Careful, kiddo,” Emma chuckled, running a hand softly over her swollen belly.  
“But Momma it’s Christmas!” Liam cheered jumping off the bed. Grabbing Henry’s hand and his stocking, he raced down the hall and pounded down the stairs.

Wrapped in a blanket and Killian’s arm, Emma watched with her husband as their family led on the rug in front of the Christmas tree. Liam made cannon noises as he pushed his toy ship across the floor, shouting, “Get out of my way, pirate!” Henry chuckled at his little brother as he flicked through one of his many new books. Presents littered the living room but there was still one gift left. Taking Emma’s hand, Killian led her away from the chaos of Christmas and up the stairs of their Victorian home. “What’s with all the secrecy?” Emma questioned, a teasing tone in her voice. Killian merely smirked, though his blue eyes twinkled excitedly. 

Pushing open the door to what was the empty spare room, Emma’s jaw dropped. Presented before her was a nursery. A pink one. Everything a baby girl who possibly ask for. “It’s a girl?” Emma whispered. “How did you know?”  
Killian chuckled. “I called in a favour from Whale. How could he say no to the lass who’d saved the town so many times?” A tear trickled down Emma’s cheek. “Do you like it, love?” 

“I love it,” Emma smiled. “It’s like my very own fairytale.”


End file.
